Lilliputtian
The Lilliputtians are a species of tiny humanoid creatures that appear in Gravity Falls. These creatures come in various colours and resemble miniature humans with large, golf-ball shaped heads. They reside within the mini-golf courses of Gravity Falls' Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. There are several distinct factions among them, each faction themed after the course they live in. History Dipper and Mabel Pines first encounter the Dutch variety of Lilliputtians in "The Golf War" when they break into the golf course after hours to practice for Mabel's tournament against Pacifica Northwest. Mabel explains to them her situation with her rival, Pacifica, prompting the other factions to reveal themselves and their own rivalry. The little creatures offer to make sure Mabel defeats Pacifica in exchange for her settling which is the best hole by giving them a sticker. But things get out of control when their rivalry drives them to try to get rid of Pacifica and Sergei forever, and Mabel doesn't approve. She upsets them when she eats the "U Da Best" sticker she promised them, and all the Lilliputtians band together to get rid of Mabel, Pacifica and Dipper. The three of them escape, and the Lilliputtians tell them to never come back. Their alliance seems to hold, as they are later seen singing to the captive Sergei together. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the Lilliputtians are seen to be part of the resistance inside the Mystery Shack. When Stan makes a skeptical claim, he pardons himself for his French, and one of the French Lilliputtians claims he does not think it is French. Factions Dutch The Lilliputtians of the 18th hole live in a Dutch windmill themed course. They are primarily blue, green, yellow, and pink pastel coloured, and they have blonde hair. They wear traditional Dutch garb including wooden clogs. The boys have blond bob cuts and blushing cheeks, and the girls have twin braids. Seeing as how they were enemies with the Pirate Lilliputtians, the Lilliputtian pirate captain would insult them as "tulip munchers" because the Dutch are well known for their tulips. They also like to sing songs about themselves. Pirates The Lilliputtians of the 8th hole live on a pirate ship. They use miniature swords as weapons, rather than the golf pencils that most of the other groups use. They dress like pirates, wearing eye patches and speaking in pirate jargon. French The Lilliputtians who live in the Eiffel Tower hole are dressed as stereotypical French men. They are primarily bright pink, red, and green colored with emphasized lips. They have black mustaches and goatees, wear black and white striped turtlenecks with a red ascot, and a beret. They speak with thick French accents and occasionally say random words and phrases in French, although they don't know the language. Knights The Lilliputtians who live in the castle hole are all knights. With the exception of the head knight, none of their features are visible. They wear metal medieval armor that covers them from head to toe and helmets with red tassels that covers their faces. Cowboys These Lilliputtians live in the Water Tower on the mini golf course. They wear cowboy hats and sport mustaches and thick eyebrows. They are green, yellow or orange. Miners These Lilliputtians wear miner's suits with helmets, gloves and boots. So far, only Polly and Big Henry are seen without helmets. It appears they have a working mine underground. Most of them are orange, green, or blue. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Species